The Dating Game
by somekindafreaky
Summary: RobinxStarfire oneshot. Starfire needs help with her dating techniques. Who better to help than her bestest friend? Much love ensues. Aww


Robin, _extremely _vexed and quite exhausted, stormed into the rec. room at eleven o' clock that Friday night with a face like thunder. Cyborg was the only one still there, watching TV. He looked up in surprise.

"Hey man. How did your _date_—" here he inserted air quotes, "—go?"

Robin shot him an icy glare, but then his shoulders sagged in defeat. "How do you think?"

"I think you only took out that poor kid so you could spy on Star and her new fella."

Robin had entered the kitchen area now, and Cyborg watched him over the countertop as he shredded a piece of cardboard with his bare fists for no good reason. "Don't feel so sorry for that 'poor kid.' She was a bimbo, and gagging for it all evening."

Cyborg raised his human eyebrow. "That brunette? But she was pretty hot… why didn't you get in there?"

Robin glowered at him.

"Oh yeah… where is Star anyway?"

"I don't know," Robin hissed through his gritted teeth. "She left with Bob."

"John."

"Greg. Whatever."

"You mean… back to his place?" Cyborg blinked in disbelief. "_Starfire?_ And YOU let her…!"

"Don't blame me! It was that damn Alice…"

"Judy."

"Fred. Whatever. Anyway, they left the restaurant, so obviously I went to go after them, but that stupid girl was all dragging me back, suggesting we go do _stuff_," he said this last word with some bitterness. "And then they were gone."

"That sucks man. Well, we trust Star don't we? She's our girl. And we can't exactly just call her up on her comm. in the middle of a date…"

At these words Robin's eyes grew wide and gleeful behind his mask and he snapped his fingers. "Her comm.! Great idea!" And he vaulted over the back of the sofa and punched in the code to Starfire's communicator. Cyborg looked on in distaste.

But when Starfire picked up, there were two voices that replied – the slightly distorted, mechanical one from inside Robin's comm.., and a clear, musical equivalent that they all knew and loved, coming from the doorway.

Both boys whirled round when they realised that she was speaking to them both through the little yellow device and from in the room with them. She had just entered as Robin had been trying to call her.

"You're back!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"We thought you went home with Pierre!"

Starfire cocked her head at Robin in confusion, but then just smiled sweetly. However, her expression was laced with sadness. "I did not return to Jason's home with him. I am afraid… he did not wish to spend any more time with me or see me again." She sniffed quietly. "I believe I frightened him."

"What happened Star?" Cyborg asked gently.

"Well, we dined at the establishment where food is served, the restaurant—" she looked to Robin briefly for confirmation, and he nodded, "—and Jason seemed a little nervous when I told him all about my home world of Tamaran. Then, I suggested we go to the park, but once out of the 'restaurant' I took flight, offering to take his hand, and he became very distressed." She took a long, shuddering sigh. "He told me that he knew I was a superhero, but that it 'freaked him out' now that he saw my powers on display, and that he did not think he could be involved with someone so different." She hung her head and turned slightly away, her long red hair veiling her face.

Robin's anger had not been quenched in the least, only ignited further if possible, but at least he had his priorities straight. Starfire needed comforting more than that guy needed a beating.

"I'm really sorry Star," he offered as he approached her, tenderly wrapping her in a hug. She leant into his embrace gratefully.

"Yeah. What a jerk!" agreed Cyborg. "You deserve much better." Starfire smiled at them both weakly.

"You are good friends." Then she buried her face in the crook of Robin's neck, and he leant his cheek on the top of her head.

Cyborg coughed slightly. "I'll, er… go to bed. Um, yeah. 'Night guys." And with that he hastily departed.

Robin and Starfire stood hugging each other close for a minute or so more, enveloped in comfortable silence, until the former felt the latter wilting slightly in his arms. Seeing that she was tired, he led her over to the sofa and the two sat down facing one another.

"Do you want to go to bed?" he asked softly.

"I think that consumed in darkness, alone, I would feel worse," she confessed. "Not that I wish to keep you from slumber, but…" she trailed off sheepishly.

"I don't mind," he grinned. "Do you…do you wanna talk about it?"

She hesitated. "Yes. If you do not mind hearing it?"

"Of course not."

She smiled sweetly. "I am simply… worried. What Jason said, he was very right!" A look of panic passed across her face, and she suddenly grabbed for Robin's hands. "I am very strange, Robin!" she stared into his dark sunglasses imploringly (he had gone civilian for his date, in a black shirt and jeans). "I am not of this world. And yet, I think that I shall be living on it for some time, and during this time I shall want for a male companion."

Robin gulped.

"But I will scare them all away with my alien powers and my naiveté of Earthly ways, I fear. Look at me!" She ran her hands over her golden cheeks, and from her neck down to her hips, causing Robin to shift uncomfortably. "My appearance is also very different. It is not attractive to men of Earth as it was on Tamaran, I dread."

"Hold on, wait," Robin decided he had to stop the madness before she exploded, she was getting so agitated. "Not attractive to men of Earth? Are you crazy? You're really beautiful, Star!"

Her eyes seemed to expand in astonishment. "You truly think so, Robin?"

"I'm a man of Earth, aren't I?" he muttered.

She smiled broadly. "You are the nicest man of Earth I have ever met."

He scratched the back of his neck and couldn't help smiling back. "Thanks. Anyway, as I was saying, you really won't have any problems getting an Earth guy – or any other guy for that matter."

"Your confidence in me is encouraging in the extremity!" she beamed. "But…" she faltered."If Jason was alarmed by me tonight, what is to say that other males will not be in the future?"

"Maybe…" _Maybe you need to date a guy who knows you? Maybe you need to date another superhero who can relate? Maybe you need to date a guy who's already in love with you? _But he couldn't very well say any of those things. So he settled, quite lamely, for, "Maybe you need to practice?"

Starfire's mouth became a cute little 'o' as she considered this suggestion. "Would you advise me to go on many dates with many different boys until I am better at it?"

Robin didn't take very kindly to the idea of her going out with as many guys as possible. "No," he said flatly. "I mean… what I mean to say is… hey! I'll take you out, and then I can tell you what you're doing wrong!" That sounded like a sweet idea if ever he'd heard one.

Starfire gasped in delight. "That is a wondrous idea Robin! I would very much like to go on a date with you!"

"Well," he reddened, "it wouldn't be a real date. Just, you know, so I can give you tips. Maybe you can help me with my technique as well." He restrained the desire to scoff pompously. Well, so what if he was a lady-killer? It couldn't be helped.

She looked so excited he was rather proud of himself for his plan. Even more so when she reached over and kissed him on the cheek. Hopping to her feet, she danced over to the lift. "Thank you Robin! I shall be able to sleep very comfortably and much reassured now! Pleasant shlorvaks!"

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven," he grinned quite dashingly at her, extracting a flustered giggle as the metal doors closed over her and Robin was plunged into darkness.

………

Robin was quite proud, the following evening, that he wasn't particularly anxious about his imminent 'date.' There was a _touch _of butterflies in his stomach of course, but that was only to be expected. It was Starfire, the stunningly fine-looking and sweet Tamaranian princess, who any sane guy would give his right arm to date. But, on the other hand, it was his best friend who he hung out with every day. He just had to play it cool.

At precisely seven o' clock (he was very punctual), he went up to Starfire's bedroom door and knocked. She opened it in a split second, looking cute as a button in a white denim skirt and pink sleeveless top, with white tennis shoes and her trademark smile.

"W-well," he swallowed, "I don't need to teach you how to _dress _for a date."

She tilted her head daintily and answered, "You look very nice yourself, Robin." Once again, he was in jeans, though this time they were black as opposed to blue, and he had a dark red shirt and black sunglasses on. His hair was styled as usual. There was no point trying to look completely unlike Robin, as he was fairly sure people would put two and two together when they saw what distinctive company he kept, in the form of a beautiful bouncy alien girl.

"Where are we going to this evening, Robin?" she asked as she fell into step with him on their way down to the garage.

"I thought that nice restaurant down by the pier," he said, jerking his thumb in a direction that was probably not that of the pier. "Do you want to take the bike? Unless a helmet would mess up your hair…"

She gave an endearing little titter. "It is not like I, or any other girl for that matter, to pass up an opportunity to ride upon the famed R-cycle, is it?"

He shrugged, faintly embarrassed but very pleased, as they climbed on, Starfire arranging her mini-skirt accordingly. Five minutes or so later they had arrived.

As could only be expected, they were recognised instantly (Starfire was a bit of a give-away) and ushered to a secluded table for two with a spectacular view of the star-spangled sky over the darkened sea. Titan's tower shone silvery in the corner of the scene.

"Robin," Starfire asked in a lowered voice as the rather star-struck waited left them with the menus. "I do not wish to disturb the pleasant atmosphere, but I must ask… on my date yesterday, I believe that one of my first mistakes made was when ordering. Might I seek your counsel?"

"Sure," he placed his menu down on his lap and tried to forget how attractive she was by candlelight. "What's the problem?"

"I requested the watermelon with the iced cream and the cal-calamari," she struggled slightly over the less familiar word, "all covered in a tasty sauce of diet cola."

Robin blinked, but was not as fazed as poor Jason had been. "That's not really a normal combination, Star…"

"Yes," she nodded ruefully. "The kind people indulged me, but Jason seemed somewhat embarrassed."

He turned his menu to face her so that he could point out the various sections as he talked her through them. "See, you generally begin with a starter…"

Three hours later, both very full of food and giddy with good spirits, the two were still engaged in cheerful banter as they exchanged dating tips. The rays of the dying sun had been replaced by the moon's mellow white glow, the candle between them had faded to a deep red that bathed them both in a warm radiance, setting off the glitter in Starfire's eyes and the lustre of her hair.

"You are trying to tell me that you think lowering your date's confidence will assist in the art of seduction?" she was currently spluttering in amazement, though she still wore a smile despite herself.

Robin jerked a shoulder defiantly, also with a grin. "I wouldn't call it 'lowering their confidence'. You just have to gain the upper hand. Make them want to impress _you_."

Starfire shook her head stubbornly, her hair swaying back and forth and catching the light brilliantly. "No, you are very wrong! You will be much more successful if you enhance their confidence! They will remember you fondly!"

"Oi!" he pointed his finger at her in mock gruffness, eliciting a laugh. "My tactics haven't failed me up to this point!"

"Oh?" She raised a petite eyebrow. "You have had many conquests?"

"I… where did you learn that word?"

She blushed becomingly. "I have sources."

He shook his head in an attempt to shake off the effects of this spicy, almost _flirty _Starfire, whom he really didn't mind at all. "We're meant to be helping you, not me," he folded his arms. "So let's get to work. What are your moves?"

"My moves?" She lingered briefly, then hesitantly waved her arm up and down. He stifled a bout of laughter.

"I mean… what do you say, or do, to try and get a kiss or… to get close to your date?"

Starfire looked baffled. "There are such 'moves'?"

"Yeah! Look." He shuffled his chair around the table so that he was next to her. "Say if we were at a movie, and I wanted to put my arm around you…" he proceeded to perform the generic 'yawn' move. Starfire was immensely entertained.

"Oh Robin! That was very clever!" she clapped her hands in glee. "Can you teach me a move?"

"Well," he coughed, suddenly aware that he had his arm still draped over her shoulders, but unwilling to remove it. However, he hastily did so and replaced his chair to its original place opposite her. "You might not want to do any 'moves' on a first date. The guy might get the wrong idea?"

"About what?"

"He might think…" how did one explain this to someone like Starfire? "That you were a bit forward."

"Oh. I would not want that."

"Exactly. Anyway, there's stuff you can say as well. We call them 'lines'. For example, tell me what you would say if you really liked a guy and wanted him to kiss you."

Starfire narrowed her eyes in cute concentration, biting her bottom lip. Her eyes wandered around the room as if looking for inspiration before landing on his face. "'I, Starfire, find you extremely attractive. I would like for us to pursue a more physical relationship from this point. Please kiss me.'"

Robin stared at her in slack-jawed wonderment. It wasn't what he had exactly had in mind, but he'd be damned if it wasn't just about the sexiest thing he'd ever heard. The fact that after she said it she clenched her hands together pleadingly and batted her eyelashes helped. He was frankly bedazzled.

"Th-that was good," he stammered, trying not to choke, scrabbling for his napkin to wipe the drool off his face before she noticed.

She dropped her hands and looked at him closely, apparently not entirely satisfied. "It was not very good," she countered. "For it did not have the desired effect. You did not kiss me."

"Yeah, well, I," his breath was coming out more ragged now, he seriously had to calm down. "If I was the guy you were dating, I definitely would have kissed you."

Starfire frowned. "You ARE the 'guy' I am dating! We are on a date, are we not?"

"Yeah, but, just a rehearsal one, you know! I couldn't really kiss you!" he was aware of how foolish he sounded.

"Why?" she persisted.

"Because… because you're my friend."

"If you cannot kiss your friends, who can you kiss?"

He cast around for an argument. Why was he even arguing? Didn't he want to kiss her? Not like this, not when she clearly didn't know what it would mean... right?

"Robin!" she slammed her fist down on the table when he didn't reply, sending the candle (with had thankfully died out completely by now) and cutlery all flying up into the air with her incredible strength. It was only with fantastic skill and reflexes that her dinner companion somehow managed to grab everything as it fell around him.

"You are frustrating me, Robin! You will kiss me, now!" With that she stood up out of her seat, leant over the table, grabbed him by the front of his shirt, yanked him upwards and kissed him fiercely. His chair went clattering to the floor, as did all the cutlery he had been holding after catching it. Fortunately the excellent location of their table and the tactful arrangement of potted plants shielded them from the prying eyes of the few customers who had remained dining until this late hour.

When it didn't appear to Starfire that there was danger of Robin pulling away any time soon, she slowly let go of his shirt and let her arms snake around his neck. And as it dawned on Robin what was actually happening, his own arms fastened around her small waist and pulled her entirely over the top of the table so that she hung from his hold. The tablecloth pooled at their feet, as it had obviously come off when Starfire had been unceremoniously dragged across it.

The only disturbance that occurred was when the waiter appeared fleetingly to ask if they needed anything else, but of course the man soon departed again with a small 'eek'. Robin and Starfire scarcely noticed his presence. However, eventually they did have to pull away, albeit several minutes later.

"Now _that_, Starfire, was a good move," Robin gasped against the hot skin of her cheek.

"I must agree," Starfire nodded as Robin let her drop back down to the floor. "However, I do not think this evening has been of much use."

Robin was stunned. Was he hearing things? Had he just been – dare he think it? – rejected? Was this really Starfire talking? Was he understanding right? Was she trying to kill him!

"Eh?" was all he could say of these thoughts rushing through his emotion-addled mind.

Starfire giggled and laced her arms round his waist. "For you see, all of your guidance on how to catch an Earth-boy is no longer necessary to me." She kissed his chin lightly. "It appears I have already caught one, and I have no intention of letting him go any time soon."


End file.
